The Virginity of Tak
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Sequel to the virginity of Zim. Now it's Tak and Dib locked in a room. And Dib's unconscious, and Tak is horny. And apparently Dibby's a cuddler! And who happens to be the perfect size? Why Tak! Will she love it? HELL YEAH!
1. She's easily distracted when she's horny

Tak was reclining against the wall as far from the bed as she could get without burrowing through the wall. She stared warily at the male figure on the bed. Watching him like he was about to jump up and yell "Surprise!" while not being able to restrain herself from running her eyes over his body, fully appreciating the way his jeans were tight enough to show case his wonderful legs. His shirt outlining every line his lean muscles had. How the leather coat spread out under him, looking like wings on some sort of sinful demon. The way his messy hair looked like he had just run his fingers through it, her claws ached to run through it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Tak blinked hard, washing the image from her mind with darkness, 'No, Tak. You will not do anything to the unconscious human. No matter how good he looks, how good you know it will feel to stroke his hard abs, or how defenseless he is right now. How easy to take over, to concur . . . this was a dumb idea.'

Tak groaned and opened her eyes only to see that she was now standing right next to the bed with Dib in it. She flinched back, "When did I get here!?"

She heard a shuffling sound and looked down to see that Dib had switched positions. Instead of lying on his back he was now his stomach with his leather coat shoved down to his elbows, showing a nearly bug-eyed Tak a fine pair of lean shoulders and a pale neck.

"Well, um . . that looks uncomfortable, and no one will blame me for taking his leather coat off, right?" Tak reasoned with herself.

Tak gently pinched the fabric between her fingers, making sure not to touch anything else, and gently eased the coat down his arms and out from under him. She lifted it up to see it in the dull light in the ceiling. It was a really cool coat, and she had always wanted to see why Dib wore it all the time.

She looked over her shoulder at the still sleeping male on the bed and the back at the coat. 'Couldn't hurt right?'

Tak deactivated her disguise and inspected the coat with her antennas, letting them fly over the fabric taking in the scent of him to be filed away and to bring up later, at night, when she rewound her optical video and . . . damn it.

Tak shook her head, dislodging that thought, and gently slipped the jacket onto her shoulders, being mindful of the PAK.

"Wow, it's really soft . . ." She muttered as the sleeves practically dripped off of her arms, enfolding them in the soft silk like interior. She smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around her body, 'So Dib likes soft things, huh? Never would have thought.'

Tak climbed up on the bed, sitting on the edge near Dib's head. She looked down his body and watched his chest rise and fall with his deep breathing. She tentatively reached out and stroked the "Strand", letting her claw go to the tip and go back again.

As she stroked him like a cat and let her mind wonder slightly, she envisioned a different way that her talons would be touching his hair. Instead of stroking, grabbing pulling him to her as his mouth was over hers, trying desperately to concur this tall attractive human that she was going crazy over.

Suddenly Tak's hand was grabbed and she was suddenly underneath Dib as he pressed her to the bed muttering slightly, not really awake but still able to restraint an alien, even in sleep.

Dib tucked her into his arms, curving his body to keep hers caged in. Then he did the thing that truly screwed her over in the really good sense.

Cause it turns out that Dib likes to suck on things in his sleep.

And Tak's antennas where just in the wrong place.

Or the best place?

Who can tell?

(Me)

**I've Started it!!! How the flying bat hell of airplanes will i find out how to finish it!!! Reveiw me and tell me how. Please?**


	2. The tip is very sensitive

Tak's eyes dilated as her brain was overloaded with pleasure. Her claws stretched and curled as her whole body twitched. It was so good!

Tak let out a small Aah sound when Dib's tongue began to investigate her antenna, curling around the thin appendage.

Tak's brain, mostly mush, retained enough thought process to give her body the order to BE QUIET!

Tak jammed her claws into her mouth to try to keep from making noise while her other hand twisted in the bedding to keep from burying it into Dib's hair. She tried to keep her body still, to not ground herself into the warm body behind her. She restrained herself from throwing her head back at a particularly hard pull from his mouth, but she couldn't stop the high gasping sound from her throat.

Dib's hands burned her though the thin material of her uniform as they held her pressed to his body, one spread on her chest, the other anchored on her small hip. Her body was hyper sensitive to him as her shifted his body to comfortably hold hers.

Tak did her Irken best to be quiet as she was sexually tortured by the oblivious male holding her but all was lost when his teeth scraped over the tip of her antenna.

She muffled her shriek but she couldn't stop her body from arching away from Dib's as she rode the pleasure.

Tak fought her way out of Dib's arms and crashed to the floor gasping as she let the cold from the tile chase away the warmth that came from Dib's body. Tak finally found the strength to get off the floor, only to blush as she realized that she had soaked her underwear through.

Tak steeled herself as she levered herself off of the floor and looked back at the still sleeping Dib.

"Heh, you're still asleep and you've been the best lover I've ever had. Well done."

What she didn't know was that Dib was now awake and wondering how he could get her back into his arms.

**I might just end it there. I mean that's an ok ending right? Review to make me continue cause I kin of lost the urge to continue.**


	3. Panties broke the Dib's Will

Tak unsteadily stood, brushing off her body as she tried to get her mind and body under control. Her shaky legs, whirling antennas, and huge red eyes were only the more visible effects of what had just happened to her. Her panting breaths were the only sounds crossing her lips for the longest time as she tried to calm herself down, icing the heating in her body.

She was so focused on her own body that not even her paranoid Irken instincts could be aroused at the significant difference in Dib's breathing. The boy who had been taking long shallow breaths thorough his mouth was now taking deep breaths through his nose and holding them for seconds at a time before letting them out. His hands twitched at the heat still left on them and his tongue darted out to his lips to taste more of the sweetness (litterly sweet, Irkens sweat sugar) left on his lips. His slit eyes were trained on the turned back of the Irken who was once in his arms.

Tak, apparently having no danger senses at all, didn't notice the burning stare pined on her and continued to take stock of her body. She ran her hands over her chest feeling the ultra sensitive skin tighen in the uncaring caress. She groaned as she moved her hands lower. She was way too sensitive in that area, it wasn't normally an edrudounes zone for her kind.

A simple shift of her weigh made her embarrassingly aware of her reaction to the sleeping boy's touches. Her panties were near soaked with the lubricant that was still leaking from between her legs. She pulled up her skirt and stuck her hand into her soaking crevice, ignoring the jumping in her thigh muscles at the slight pleasure her own hands brought her. She tucked one of her fingers inside of the leaking hole and let out an embarrassing mewl sound as she rubbed on of the many sensitive places inside of her body.

The breathing behind her stuttered, before evening out again.

Tak bit her tongue as she slid the finger deeper inside of her before giving up. The swelling inside of her cunt meant that she would be leaking lubricant and being overly sensitive for a while, there was nothing she could do except get more comfortable.

Tak gently slid the finger out of her with a shiver and gasp before taking the thin fabric of her standard Irken underwear and pulling it down her thin hips. She bent all the way over to bring it over her still shod feet and had just gotten it over them when the creak of a bed spring finally alerted her to the body moving off of the bed at an lightning pace.

Dib had finally broken. He had seen her in an incredibly aroused state that he had apparently had something to do with, he had heard her mewling at her own touch, had been extremely aware of everyone of her muscles jumping in pleasure, he had been through a lot. But it was seen her bent over, her cunt wet and naked that had finally broken the mental bonds on his body. And if that wasn't enough, he really liked the idea of her that hot and heavy in his coat.

He lept up from the bed, the only reaction from his departure was a spring groaning in protest, but it was enough to alert the sexy, wet, horny, Irken of his approach. She only had time to turn her head before he was on her. His much larger hands encircling her small wrists, a muscled, jean clad thigh forcing it's way between her's, his other hand pressing to her chest to thrust her back to his chest.

Her startled cry didn't even make pause as he dragged her back to the bed with him, lifting her with his thigh and her wrists. Tak gasped and mewled against her will as his thigh rubbed hard against her and his hand pressed against her sensitive chest. She gave a few feeble struggles that did nothing more then grind her harder onto his thigh. The more she struggled, the weaker she got and the more vocal she got till she was humping his leg and croaking and mewling in pleasure.

Behind her, Dib sat down on the creaking cot. His face split in a cocky smirk a he watched the alien wither on his leg, using what ever she could to continue her pleasure. A flash of pink dragged his eyes to her hands where her claws still clutched a pair of panties with the Irken symbol on them. His mind dove even farther into the gutter as the fluttering fabric gave him wonderful, awful, arousing ideas. He snatched the fabric from her numb grip and began to expertly wind it around her jerking wrists.

Tak, lost in her own pleasure, didn't notice when her wrists were suddenly let go of, but she did notice when she was lifted off of Dib's leg and put on the cot. Her anger was sudden and sharp, raising the fog of pleasure of a moment, as she growled angrily at the missing contact.

"Give (pant, pant) now!" She snarled in a red haze of aroused rage.

The light chuckle she heard evalated her rage. She was about to snap at him again when she was frozen at a sudden contact at her dripping cunt. Her head shot down to see her suprised face reflected twice over in the glasses on Dib's face as he looked up at her from between her spread thighs. He smirked condencendingly up at her before ducking his head a bit and giving her another hard lick.

Tak's head dropped back as she mewled her pleasure to the ceiling, her bound hands grabbing Dib's hair to both ankur herself and to pull him closer. Dib was happy to ablige and as he lapped at her, his fingers fumbled with the rubber in his pocket.

"""""to be continued""""

oh, I know you hate me.

Review to have Dibby get some.


End file.
